Repercussions of Confusion
by Spot Enemy Boats
Summary: My Kataangty EIP fan fiction, I know I already made one but I wasn't happy with it. Not a one-shot.
1. Part 1

I Know I already made a post EIP fan fiction, but I wasn't particularly happy with it. So I decided to do a completely new one. This won't be a one-shot.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

The night of the play, Katara noticed that Aang didn't join the rest of Team Avatar for supper "Has anyone seen Aang? I haven't seen him since we got back from the play?" Katara asked.

"Who knows, Aang's probably in his room or feeding Appa." Sokka replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you see that look on his face? He looked like he was about to cry, it's like someone died or something." Suki pointed out.

"And Mister Jerkbender over here is usually the one brooding!" Sokka said and this made Zuko jerk his head up and breathe fire into the air.

"I said stop calling me that, Sokka! But other than that, I see what you're saying – Aang is usually smiling and laughing." Zuko said, and Katara's face had a depressed look on it as she grabbed her shoulders and had her arms crossed close to her chest.

Katara decides to go check around the house to see if Aang is meditating "I'm going to go check if he's in his room." Katara said, as she went to his room.

"Aang?" Katara said cautiously and she knocked on Aang's bed room door.

"Aang, it's me…" Katara again softly said, as she slowly and cautiously opened Aang's bedroom door, and there was no sign of him – just some lit candles, a round table with a bowl of fruit and Aang's Airbending staff which layed up against the wall near the window. Katara sighed in defeat.

"_Perhaps he's outside meditating…"_ Katara said to herself, and she decided to go search outside for him.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Aang is at the beach venting his frustrations of himself from earlier out loud:

"Ugh! How could I be such an idiot! She never liked me that way, but no… I had to go and kiss her! Way to go Aang! Perfect way to ruin a great friendship, and now she'll want nothing to do with me!" Aang said out loud to himself.

"She never had feelings for me other than that of a brother! Great job Aang, now you just lost your best friend!" Aang yelled out as he created a giant tidal wave using waterbending to vent his frustrations with himself.

Katara witnessed the tidal wave at the beach that was headed out into the ocean, and she knew right then and there that it was Aang. As Katara walked towards the location she could briefly hear Aang's screaming as if distressed, and then he fell to his knees and buried his face in them. Katara walked slowly towards where Aang was and was feet away.

Katara was behind Aang "Aang?" she gently said, and no answer came. Aang just turned his head away from her.

Katara sat down beside Aang, and cupped Aang's face gently "Please Aang, talk to me." Katara said and a few seconds went by as Aang decided to break the silence.

"What would you like me to say, Katara?" Aang said rather coldly.

"You weren't around for dinner, and I got kind of worried…" Katara said as she nervously tugged on her hair. Of course Aang turned his head away from her.

"Let me guess, you want to talk about tonight?" Aang said.

Katara shifted her body directly in front of Aang in parallel, "What happened to us, Aang?" Katara asked.

"I think I overestimated what we have, Katara." Aang said, and Katara had a surprised expression on her face.

"Please don't say that." Katara said, trying to deny what Aang was saying.

"Katara its okay, were still friends." Aang said.

"Tonight though, you made me realize something… something important. We can't all have the things we want, and some things aren't meant to be. I'm comfortable with it now, Katara. Really, I am." Aang continued, and Katara looked at him intentively, her eye brows dropped and she had a sad frown on her face.

"Please, Aang… I just…" Katara said with 10 second pauses in the last two words, as she was saying this – she was tugging on her hair and she was trying to find the right words to express herself but Aang cut Katara off.

"I thought what the actress said about me being a brother to you, I'm going to tell you the truth Katara – that really shook me to the core and broke my emotions, I had to get out of that theatre and go outside but then you showed up – I tried to find something to reassure me that I was wrong, but you didn't want to tell me, that really scared me and I really need to know it for myself. But I'm just a sweet little guy just like Momo, right?" Aang said.

"Stop it Aang, just stop it right now! You're being unreasonable!" Katara exclaimed, fighting back tears.

"Hey, maybe I am being unreasonable but I'm just telling you how I feel right now. I'm not good looking like Zuko or that Earthbender Haru, and even Jet! How could I think like that, how could I think I could be with someone as beautiful as you! Heh, what was I thinking?" Aang said laughing at himself, and he didn't care.

"Well, Aang… you did kiss me, remember?" Katara said.

"And? You ran away from me, remember! What else am I supposed to think, you did not like me and it was clear!" Aang said.

"You were forcing me to feel something that I don't!" Katara said, then she immediately shrieked at what she just said, it was just pouring salt on an already painful wound. Katara didn't mean it, Aang had painted her into a corner and it came out wrong of what Katara said.

"Well, you could have told me that at the balcony or better yet you could've told me after the invasion, it would've saved the both of us a lot of trouble and hurt." Aang said, Katara put a hand on his shoulder to try to be a little sensitive to Aang's hurt feelings.

"I also regret kissing you at the invasion; it was a thoughtless decision by me. I don't know what I was thinking or trying to accomplish, I'm sorry for putting so much stress on both of us." Aang said, he knew he didn't mean it but felt like Katara never once cared for his own feelings in the matter and all the romantic tension was all for nothing – the cave of two lovers, Katara's reaction when Aang called her beautiful during the day at the Earth King's pet bear's party, when Aang resisted the temptation to give Katara up to unlock the control of the Avatar State, when Aang woke up and all that Katara did was protect him like a helpless infant, when they danced together at the Cave Party for the Fire Nation school and when they kissed at the invasion, Aang thought about these moments and none of that mattered right now.

"Do you believe what you're saying, Aang?" Katara asked, she didn't really believe Aang that he would regret kissing her, and it hurt her that Aang would think like that.

"I don't know but I've got to try, Katara. I can see I'm just not that special to you, what I'm trying to say… I won't put any more pressure on you, Katara. You have my word." Aang said, and Katara studies his face which was clearly showing a forced smile.

"You are special to me Aang, I've always believed that you are since I first met you. You really are special to me in so many spectacular ways." The beautiful blue eyed woman in red garments said to Aang.

"But I'm not Katara, not in a romantic way – like I said, Zuko would be special like that to you before I was. I'm just sort of special to you because I'm the last hope for peace, and that's it." Aang said, and now it sounded like he doubted everything, even their friendship!

"What? I do not think of Zuko in a romantic way! How could even think that?" Katara said taking her hand off Aang's shoulder and looking away.

"He stole my seat at the play and you never said anything to him. Besides, you were watching Zuko when he was shirtless when we were practicing Firebending today!" Aang said, as he crossed his arms with his eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance.

"Well, you're wrong Aang. Come here, you look like you need a hug." Katara said she put her arms around Aang, but he gently pulled Katara's arms off of him and released her soft hands.

"I think we need to stop doing that, less hugs. I think of the feelings and I can't shake it off, but I think you and I should be like you and Sokka. I think it's better for our friendship, you'll see!" Aang said, Katara was in tears and her face was full of shock. Aang loves hugging Katara!

"No Aang, I don't want that! Please!" Katara exclaimed, tears were falling off her beautiful face in streams. It was torture for Katara to not be able to hug Aang.

"Hey, I'm not doing this to hurt you; I still care about you as my best friend." Aang said as Katara sobbed, she clearly wanted a hug badly but Aang wasn't giving it to her. Instead Aang gently wiped her tears away with his finger.

"Look, you're still my friend, you need to believe that. But with our misunderstandings I think we should start over for our sakes and that is what we both need. You were right; we need to focus on the war." Aang said, and Katara couldn't believe he used her own words against her.

"So, still friends?" Aang said, lifting out his hand, as a peace offering. Katara wiped away her tears with her hand and then the side of her arm.

"Friends…" Katara whispered, as her eyebrows dropped in sadness, and she shook Aang's hand.

"_This isn't what I wanted."_ Katara thought in her head.

"It's getting late; I think we should go to bed. You going?" Aang said with a slight smile, as she gestured towards the house.

"In a little while, but for now I'm going to stay at the beach for a while." Katara said.

"Okay… well, goodnight Katara." Aang said.

"Goodnight Aang." Katara lightly said, and Aang walked away and then eventually out of sight. Katara tightly hugged her chest while she clenched her bottom lip, as she closed her eyes shut tightly with tears pouring out. Eventually Katara cried herself asleep as she sobbed through the night.

While Aang lay resting in his bed, he held his knees close to his chest as tears flowed through his eyes. Katara and Aang were left to anguish through the night of the actions of the play on Ember Island.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Part 2

Here's part two!

This one took a while.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

The next day came and Aang felt even worse than the night before – the upcoming battle, the failure at the Invasion, the failure of protecting Ba Sing Se from Azula and his new set guide lines of his friendship with Katara all laid in his mind. It was all part of the responsibility of being the Avatar, and the consequences of falling in love with your best friend. The spirits themselves have put a great deal of pressure on Aang, but he had to stay sane through it all, after all millions of people were counting on him to restore balance and peace to the world.

Katara felt the same sense of anguish and guilt, she was sad over the conversation they had – the friendship that Katara cherished so much was deteriorating, it made Katara cry that Aang did not want any more closeness and comfort. It wasn't so much as comforting Aang, but she needed the comfort as well. Katara remembered how in the Serpents Pass how Aang avoided comfort, how cold and emotionless he was. It hurt Katara how Aang acted towards her, it was Katara that wanted a hug and it brought tears to her eyes that he ignored the usual closeness they shared in their friendship at the time – the same was happening right now. Katara loved her friendship with Aang so much that she made it her sole duty to him as his protectoress to keep him safe and to keep him focused, even if it was going to hurt his feelings.

Katara knew she had to get him to focus less on fun and romance, and focus more on Sozin's Comet and defeating Firelord Ozai. Aang however had it wrong on her feelings – but it was difficult to tell him because how Aang would handle it, which distressed the young Waterbender but with Sozin's Comet coming Katara had to make a decision soon.

Katara, Sokka, Aang, Suki, Zuko and Toph all sat together for breakfast. Ordinarily, Katara was the one to cook but with her mind elsewhere, Zuko made breakfast instead. Zuko made bacon, eggs and some fruit. Aang ate a croissant and some fruit of course, Sokka adored the delicious breakfast "Wow Zuko, you certainly can cook!" Sokka complimented.

"Yeah, I'll say!" Suki said.

"Me too." Toph said, and for a minute silence was in the group.

"What about you, Katara? Do you like it?" Zuko asked.

"What? Oh yeah… it's great." Katara said, with her hand leaning on her head, everyone except Aang raised eyebrows.

"It sounds like someone isn't happy because they took away one of your jobs!" Sokka said, Katara never even said a rebuttal. Instead, Sokka's girlfriend Suki hit him.

"Hey, leave the poor girl alone, Sokka. Katara probably has a lot on her mind." Suki said, Toph had a smirk on her face.

"It probably has something to do with Twinkletoes, it always is." Toph said, Katara and Aang both blushed while getting a laugh out of Sokka and a giggle from Suki. Zuko however was intrigued.

"Oh, I know what it is! This is too good!" Sokka said.

"Sugar Queen was worried that Twinkletoes missed his weekly cheek kiss." Toph said, and Aang whistled while Katara had her arms flapping about with her jaw dropped and her face blushing.

"What? But I was just—" Katara rambled, but she was tongue tied, then she crossed her arms and looking away annoyed as she blushed.

Toph then punched Aang in the arm to get him to join on the conversation "Ouch! What was that for?" Aang said rubbing his arm.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're awfully quiet this morning, Twinkletoes." Toph said.

"Yeah, Aang – what exactly has Katara so flustered?" Sokka said.

"It's none of your business; we were just talking about the play. That's it!" Aang said with a very blunt assertion.

"Oh, okay. Whatever." Toph said.

"I was wondering Zuko, when are we going to continue our Firebending lessons?" Aang asked, slightly cheerful – as a mask and to change the subject.

"After breakfast, we'll have another practice session. Your Firebending has come a long way, but we need to polish on the basics again." Zuko said.

"Aww, but haven't we done the basics a million times already?" Aang said, with his shoulders slumping.

"Silence Avatar! You will obey your Firebending Master and teacher!" Zuko commanded.

"Yes Sifu Hotman, I'll get ready now…" Aang said with a sigh of defeat.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Aang!" Zuko exclaimed.

Aang went back to his room and changed into the Air Nomad robe that Aang wore during the invasion. Aang then prepared to feed his companions, Appa and Momo. Mean while, Katara decided to have a talk with Suki, she knew where to find her – in Sokka's room. When Katara arrived at Sokka's bedroom, Katara knocked on his door and Sokka approved the entry. Katara entered the room "Um Sokka, can I talk to Suki for a minute?" Katara asked, tugging on her hair that donned the Fire Nation hair style with the two tails in the front.

"Oh what for, Katara?" Sokka asked, loosely pinching his chin in thought.

"It's just girl talk; just give me 5 or so minutes, please?" Katara asked.

"Okay, whatever. I'll be outside or something for your '_girl talk_." Sokka said as he left, leaving the two teenage girls alone.

"I wanted to talk to you about something as a friend, girl to girl. I need some advice, personal stuff…" Katara said as she nervously crossed her arms.

"No problem, Katara. First things first, I should close this door." Suki said as she closed Sokka's bedroom door.

"So what's bothering ya, girl?" Suki asked.

"Do you know that play we went to yesterday? Well there was the scene when the stage Zuko and I were imprisoned by Azula in the catecolms at Ba Sing Se, the stage me said I only see Aang as a little brother and Aang was really angry with the scene with stage Zuko and I. I found Aang by a balcony overlooking the ocean and the moon outside the theatre." Katara said, Suki studied Katara intentively and nodded at her description of the story.

"So what exactly did you guys discuss, what happened?" Suki suddenly was really interested, not that she wasn't already.

"Aang asked if there was any truth to what the stage actress said that I only think of him like a brother and that I didn't have feelings for him." Katara said, and Suki's jaw dropped slightly.

"I told him I didn't say that, the actress said that." Katara said.

"Wow, so Aang really likes you, huh? You two are really close." Suki said.

'Yeah, I guess he kinda does…" Katara said, looking very sad and depressed.

"I'm sure there's more, isn't it?" Suki said.

"Well, Aang told me about the time when we kissed on submarines just before the invasion that you've probably heard about. When we were talking outside of the theatre, Aang said that he thought we were both going to be together, but were not." Katara said.

"What did you tell him?" Suki asked.

"I told him I wasn't sure and I was confused. Aang then kissed me, I yelled at him and I ran away from him." Katara said looking away, while Suki was laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Katara exclaimed.

"Don't you know anything about boys? Saying you're confused to a boy is like taking away all their hope." Suki pointed out.

"Oh great, I really messed up..." Katara said.

"Let me ask you, do you love him like how he loves you?" Suki said.

"I think I do, ever since I thought I lost him for sure in Ba Sing Se is when I really understood my feelings. Before hand, when we were traveling I wasn't sure what it meant, but when Azula nearly took him from me did I understand my feelings. I guess it was the spirits way of showing me how much I need him." Katara said, and Suki nodded.

"I learned it again when Aang was ashamed of what happened in Ba Sing Se, and he ran away. Aang took his glider and left us in the middle of a horrible storm in the ocean while he was injured. Aang was insistent on ditching us and saving the world by himself despite how dangerous it was. I remember thinking how hopeless I was feeling, it was like when my father left with the other watertribe warriors to go fight in the war – it's like Aang didn't even care of how much I need him." Katara said with tears welling up in her eyes, but she wiped them away.

"As Aang agreed to our original plan, it was decided that we all lay low for a while under the disguise as Fire Nation citizens, I kind of remembered posing for Aang, heh." Katara sheepishly said as she was blushing, and the leader of the Kyoshi Warrior's giggled.

"Wow, did you realize what a big flirt you were?" Suki said – Katara had her hands at her hips with an indifferent expression.

"It was just a logical question, all I said was '_How do I look?_" Katara said.

"How was Aang looking at your compared to the rest?" Suki said, and Katara remembered Aang staring at her – head to toe and this made Katara blush.

"Oh…" is all Katara could muster.

Katara and Suki sat down on Sokka's bed, and continued their conversation.

"Aang is just a typical boy, when you get older you'll understand better." Suki said as she winked at Katara.

"What?" Katara's eyes went wide.

"It's a long story, just look at me and Sokka!" Suki said.

"Um, yeah…" Katara said, not interested in hearing of Sokka's relationship with Suki.

"Well, enough about me and Sokka. Is there anything else about you and Aang? It will help me in your advice on how to tell you in what you should do."

"When we were in the Fire Nation, Aang threw a dance party for these kids that were under Firelord Ozai's propaganda that dancing is wrong. I remember Aang flirting and dancing with some girls that were pretty, and especially this one in particular named On Ji. When Sokka said a comment about Aang and this On Ji girl of how he thought they '_looked good together_' – I couldn't explain it, I was feeling really jealous that I think I kind of made it obvious." Katara said.

"Sokka said that? He can be an idiot some times, but I love him."

"Yeah, but it kind of made me think how come Aang was so happy around her? I thought wasn't I at least a little pretty compared to her, I kind of doubted myself because I'm just a Southern Watertribe peasant." Katara said.

"Hey, you shouldn't doubt yourself so much. You're a very beautiful girl, a lot of girls would love to have what you have – blue eyes, tan skin, beautiful brown hair and you have a great sense of style too!" Suki said pointing towards Katara's stylish hair, and her outfit to give her confidence.

"Thanks Suki – that means a lot to me." Katara said, smiling and blushing.

"Alright well, after I started feeling kind of down, I saw Aang asking me to dance. I was kind of nervous because both Sokka and Toph were watching as well as those kids. I remember what Aang told me '_Don't worry about them; it's just you and me right now_.' And I could've felt my heart racing. We had the most romantic dance ever, and Aang was so confident. After the dance we rode on Appa, I still felt my heart racing and I had to show Aang a sense of my gratitude, so I kissed Aang on the cheek – I don't think nobody has ever done something like that for me before. Of course Sokka and Toph wouldn't stop teasing Aang on the ride… until I froze Sokka's mouth shut and Toph knew not to mess with me without her Earthbending because we were flying on Appa." Katara said, and Suki laughed.

"Aang likes getting attention from you; I remember hearing of how Aang was acting towards the other villagers. He wasn't doing it for them, he wanted your attention. I guess he had a crush on you then, eh?" Suki said and playfully tapped on Katara's shoulder.

"I am so oblivious, now that I look back it when Aang lied about wanting to ride the Unagi. I guess Aang did have feelings then but I don't understand why he didn't tell me, though." Katara said.

"That he didn't tell you what?" Suki said.

"That he liked me that much, I don't understand why Aang didn't say anything." Katara said.

"It's because he was afraid, when someone Aang's age experiences their first crush they are afraid of rejection. I guess that factored in his thinking, but I also think he loved his friendship with you so much. Aang probably felt if you didn't feel the same way, he'd lose that bond with you, I can see that it was very precious to him – Aang probably thought that it wasn't worth it in losing that bond." Suki said.

"I didn't know Aang thought that highly of me, I remember back when we were stuck in the Cave of two Lovers near Omashu and I came up with the idea that we should kiss to get out of the cave, according to legend, anyway. Aang was repulsed at the idea – he called it 'Yeah, I definitely wouldn't want to kiss you!' and it was just an idea, I guess at the time I thought Aang only thought of me as a sister as a reason why he was repulsed by it. I guess it makes sense that Aang said that, he was trying to be aloof. I still don't understand – I'm just a Southern Watertribe peasant and he's the Avatar." Katara said.

"That may be kind of true but not only are you beautiful; you're a hero to Aang and a mentor to him in a way." Suki said to reassure Katara.

"Thanks Suki, I wish I had your confidence." Katara said, and Suki put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Hey, just tell Aang how you really feel about him. He'll understand and forgive you." Suki said, Katara was staring at her sandals which left Suki puzzled.

"I wish it was that easy, Suki. I really wish it was." Katara said, and Suki had a sympathetic expression on it.

"What do you mean it's not that easy? You're not making sense, Katara." Suki said.

"I mean, I really want to tell him. But he has to face the Firelord and Aang can't afford to have distractions, I don't want to be the reason if he doesn't succeed." Katara said, with a frown on her face.

"But both of you are hurting, what if one of you dies just because of something like a broken heart? You need to consider that, love can be worth saving just as much." Suki said, then Katara covered her face and realization hit her as she bawled into her hands.

"What's the matter?" Suki said, offering sympathy as Katara sobbed into Suki's shoulder.

"Last night after dinner I went around to look for him, because it hurts when I see him so upset because he isn't Aang and it's happening again… now he's giving up and now I feel I can't stop it!" Katara said as she cried into Suki's shoulder – Suki sympathetically caressed Katara's back.

"Katara, what do you mean by giving up?" Suki said.

"Late last night I saw Aang by the beach, and we talked. Aang thought because of the argument we had was because I didn't love him, and now he wants to change our friendship – he doesn't want the closeness we used to share. When he was troubled I would hug him, but now he doesn't even want that anymore. I don't think I can live without him, I need him." Katara said with tears coming down her face.

"Just make it simple, tell him your feelings and he will understand. Aang will forgive you, he always does." Suki said.

"Okay I will, but right now I think I remember Aang saying he was going to practice Firebending with Zuko." Katara said wiping away her tears as a smile crept in on her face. Katara and Suki walked out of the room.

* * *

**Back with Aang:**

"Zuko if I do another one I think I'll pass out, I really need a bath too. I'm all sweaty and filthy! Ugh!" Aang said.

"Okay, whatever Aang. Go to take your bath or something, but I want you back in 7 minutes. Got it?" Zuko said.

"Yes, Sifu Zuko…" Aang said as he slumped his shoulders down and then left into the house.

Zuko walked over to where Toph and Sokka was, Sokka was telling corny jokes to Toph while eating the left over bacon from breakfast.

"Hey, guys- WAIT! You're eating the left over bacon! I was saving that for later, Sokka!" Zuko exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, sorry for eating the bacon – it's just that the Southern Watertribe doesn't exactly have access to bacon, but this is so delicious and crispy! Mmm!" Sokka said as he kept eating it which made Zuko cry.

"Sorry Zuko…" Sokka said.

"Sorry is not going to cut it!" Zuko said.

"Since when are you in charge of the meals? That's totally my sister's job." Sokka said.

"As you can see your sister has been too busy moping around." Zuko said, but Sokka wanted to poke fun instead.

"Like you? You know, I wouldn't mind if you were Katara's boyfriend – you're so alike!" Sokka said.

"Katara is not my girlfriend!" Zuko said, with his face turning green in disgust.

"Hey, so you don't think my sister is pretty?" Sokka said, pretending to be insulted.

"No, Katara is pretty but I just can't stand her sometimes and she can be a drama queen at other times. I would never ever date your sister, ugh! The guy who actually marries Katara some day is one that I would give a life time supply of my Uncle's tea. No offense, Sokka." Zuko said, clearly stating his mind – he only liked Katara as a friend, Zuko thought anymore than that was pushing it. In Zuko's eyes, Katara had her moments where she was almost as crazy as Azula – he didn't want reminders of his megalomaniac sister. Zuko thought Katara was pretty but he loved Mai's dry sense of humor and everything about her.

"None taken, sparky." Sokka said.

"Since we are talking about my love life, I _have _a_ girlfriend_ – I'm sure you were acquainted with her." Zuko said.

"Oh, the girl with the knives or Ty Lee?" Sokka said.

"The girl with the knives, and her name is Mai. Definitely not Ty Lee, I don't date circus performers." Zuko said.

"Oh, that one – when she wasn't trying to kill us, she was pretty… I guess." Sokka said.

Eventually, Aang came out all clean and refreshed "Hey, Zuko! I'm ready for more!" Aang said, then Suki appeared with Katara joining the group.

"Hey, Aang can we talk?" Katara asked, clenching her palms of her hands together.

"Uh, I have a training session with Zuko. I'll talk to you later, gotta go!" Aang said, which made Katara sigh afterwards.

"_Spirits, was that awkward…"_ Aang thought, glad he avoided that conversation with Katara – he knew her like the book, and Katara wanted to talk.

"So are we going to train again today?" Aang said, and Zuko nodded.

Zuko and Aang walked on the patio of the backyard, while Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph went and sat on the steps to watch. Aang flinched when he saw Katara sitting at the steps with the rest. "What's up with you?" Zuko reacted to Aang's awkward behavior.

"Huh? It was probably a bug or something?" Aang said, which made Zuko raise an eyebrow.

"Alright then, let's continue where we left off last, shall we?" Zuko said, and Aang nodded in approval. For about 4 and half minutes they practiced breathing, fire fists and other Firebending exercises – until Zuko noticed a lack of desire on Aang's part. "What's wrong with you Aang? It seems you're not even trying? You can't afford to slack off, Avatar." Zuko said.

"I don't know, it's just that with Katara and the others watching – I feel things, my mind can't seem to stay on track." Aang said, with an unhappy and sad expression on his face.

"Alright, I'll tell them." Zuko said, and Aang's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Zuko what do you mean? Tell them what?" Aang said panicking.

"Guys! We're going to need privacy! We both can't afford to have distractions, so can Katara and the rest of you go somewhere else for now?" Zuko exclaimed, and Aang held his head tightly.

Sokka, Toph and Suki each had a puzzled expression on their face, even Momo. Katara however got up from her seat and looked at Aang with the saddest expression possible. Aang's heart stung when he looked into Katara's big blue sapphire eyes, as Katara looked at Aang with sad puppy-dog eyes with tears pouring out of her eyes. Aang could feel his ankles getting weak and he could feel a painful sensation on the scar on his back which was where Azula shot him with lightning. Aang stared at Katara as she ran away from him as she cried hysterically, Aang was confused himself – he felt stranded and he covered his face in anguish.

"_What have I done?"_ Aang thought to himself.

"Aang, can't you see that girl loves you? She's been through a lot." Suki exclaimed.

"I guess she told you, huh? Katara's probably saying that because she doesn't want me to be upset. I don't know anymore, maybe she used me to become a Master Waterbender." Aang said, Sokka, Suki and Zuko's jaw dropped – but Toph could tell Aang was lying. Aang ran to his glider and took off.

"What just happened?" Zuko said.

"I'm going to get Appa." Sokka said, while Suki grabbed his arm.

"Sokka, let me come with you." Suki said.

"No, this is something I need to do by myself. Aang is my friend; I need to know what is it that Katara said that has him so upset." Sokka said, as he ran to Appa and took off to follow Aang. When Sokka found Aang, he was by sitting by a cliff overlooking the ocean with his Airbending staff lying down on the ground.

"Aang, what's the matter buddy?" Sokka said, and Aang turned his head to face Sokka.

"Talk to Sokka, what's bothering ya?" Sokka said, Aang then told the entire story of him and Katara from the previous day – which was similar to what Katara told Suki.

"Just give her time, she'll come around." Sokka said.

"I waited since the invasion to now just to know how she really felt, if Katara feels uncomfortable when either of us could die – then it doesn't matter anymore. I told her late last night if she really wanted to have a brother and sister relationship, then why we don't start. But it upset her anyway, I don't know anymore." Aang said.

"Katara can seem fickle at times, but I can see it in my sister's eyes that she really cares about you deeply. Just give her time to figure it out, give my sister another chance. I saw her reaction before, I can tell she'll live with a life time worth of regret if she loses out on you." Sokka said.

"You see, Katara blamed herself for our mother's death and she shouldn't. If that's the case, then I can only imagine if she loses you, don't separate yourself from her – it's going to hurt her more than anything." Sokka said.

"Okay, Sokka – I'll try." Aang said with a hopeful smile, Sokka gave a brotherly tap on Aang's back.

"Can I tell you something? It's something I don't normally speak of." Aang said, and Sokka nodded.

"Remember I went to see that Guru about the Avatar State? Well, I didn't master it – I lied about it." Aang said.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Sokka said.

"I had to unlock 7 Chakras, I unlocked all except the 7th Chakra. The 7th Chakra is the Thought Chakra and it is blocked by Earthly attachments. I had to give someone up and I couldn't do it." Aang said.

"It's Katara, isn't it?" Sokka guessed.

"Yes, I tried to do it but I saw Katara in danger at Ba Sing Se and I had no choice but to save her. Then when Katara and I were fighting Azula, Zuko and the Dai Li – we were losing, the Dai Li had surrounded Katara, I had to save her so I tried to unlock it again which led to me getting shot by Azula." Aang said, pointing to his back.

"Wow, I can't believe it. You really do love her." Sokka said.

"I do, you have to promise me that you will never tell Katara this. I don't want her to feel guilty because she shouldn't, it's my fault. Katara's been through too much than to bear the guilt of my failure. Promise me Sokka that you won't tell her." Aang said.

"Don't worry Aang, your secret is safe with me. You tell Katara when you're most comfortable." Sokka said.

"Thanks Sokka." Aang said, and Sokka smiled.

"Now, can I tell you something?" Sokka asked.

"Sure, go for it." Aang said with a slight smile.

"When you got shot by Azula, my sister wouldn't leave your side. My dad was getting really worried, all of us were and Katara hardly slept, and it made her cry to see her best friend like that." Sokka said.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Aang said, looking at the ground.

"That's not all, she was so upset that Katara even kissed you on the lips and a few tears landed on your face. I caught her kissing you, and she made me promise to never tell anyone – but now I'm telling you." Sokka said.

"I don't believe it, and all this time I thought…" Aang said.

"That she didn't love you? Well, now you know." Sokka said.

"Yeah." Was all Aang could say, he was speechless. Aang then put his fingers on his lips.

"Now, let's go back to the others." Sokka said with a wink.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! Stayed tuned next week for part 3.


	3. Part 3

**Here's Part 3, enjoy! As always, don't forget to review! **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

Aang and Sokka rode Appa back to the royal summer home. When Aang and Sokka arrived, they saw Zuko meditating.

"Hey, Zuko! Where are the others?" Sokka said.

"Suki and Toph are inside cheering up your sister. She's really upset, Aang." Zuko said and Aang huffed in annoyance.

"Actually it was you Zuko! If it wasn't for you yelling at her, my best friend wouldn't be mad at me right now!" Aang declared.

Sokka went in between the shouting match between Zuko and Aang "Hey! Hey! Now's not the time to be on each other's throats. Aang lets just talk to Katara, and set things right."

Aang crossed his arms in defeat and focused on the task at hand "Okay, Sokka. I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right, now let's go find them inside." Sokka said.

Aang and Sokka went inside the house to look for Katara, they looked in the bed room and they couldn't find her.

"Sokka? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Aang. Go ahead!" Sokka said.

"The thing is, I don't know what I'm going to say to her. What exactly is there to say? '_Look Katara, I'm sorry for making you cry and pushing you away from me ._' or better yet '_I'm sorry Katara for putting you through the same pain I was going through when I thought you rejected me because I misinterpreted what you were trying to tell me_' – what is there to tell her, Sokka?"

"Just be yourself, be sincere. She'll believe you." Sokka said.

"What if she hates me now? Its one thing be rejected like that by her, buts it's another thing to ever not want to see my face ever again. I don't think I can take it." Aang said.

"Listen, you have to be more confident in yourself. Besides, even if Katara does hate you – it won't be for long. My sister doesn't have the ability to stay mad at you long." Sokka said.

"Okay, Sokka."

"Now, let's go see her." Sokka said.

Aang and Sokka went around the house to go look for Katara, and heard a whimper – then they saw Toph leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed and Aang called her name.

"Hey _twinkletoes_, looks like your back from your little trip I see." Toph said sarcastically.

"Umm, yeah ..." Aang replied uncomfortably.

"So, where is Katara?" Sokka said.

"Oh, she's in the dining room with Suki." Aang and Sokka left for the dining room where Katara and Suki where. Aang slowly walked in.

"Katara, I want to say how sorry I—" Aang spoke, but Katara gasped at his appearance and proceeded to tackle Aang into the ground which made Aang utter an 'OOF' while Katara knocked the air out of him, literally. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Aang! Don't you dare ever ditch me ever again! Don't you know how much I was worried?" Katara whimpered.

"I'm so sorry Katara, but I'm here, now. Okay?" Aang said

"I thought you left to fight the Firelord without us, ever since that day you woke up I remember you getting angry and declaring that you wanted to fight the FIrelord by yourself. I was so sad and angry, that I would never get to see you again. Then you leave again and after our argument, you feel it's necessary. It's not! We need you too, Aang! Just by being here with us, that's all I need."

Aang was taken aback by her emotional speech to him "What? That's crazy! There are more things I need to learn about Firebending!"

"Besides, I'm here now. That's all that matters." Aang said and Katara layed on Aang's body and rested her head on his chest as he caressed the side of her lovely face to soothe her.

"Aang there is so much I want to tell you, but...but…" Katara said.

"Shh… you're shivering; you look like you've been through alot today. You should rest for a while, and then we'll talk when you wake up. How does that sound?" Aang said, and Katara nodded.

Aang helped Katara up and he escorted her to the bedroom she was using, and placed Katara in her bed. "You're such a sweet friend, Aang…" Katara smiled, and Aang kissed Katara on the forehead and Aang went to a chair and sat in it, where he fell asleep.

* * *

_***a few hours later***_

Katara got up from her bed and saw Aang was sleep in a chair, so she went over to him and tried to wake him up. Aang opened his eyes and yawned, while stretching. "Um, hey Katara. You're up?" Aang said and she nodded in approval.

"Thanks for staying with me, Aang." Katara kissed the side of his cheek, and Aang blushed.

"Um, thanks. I guess…" Aang rubbed his neck. To Aang it seemed she forgot about the last two days, but little did he know – Katara felt it was time to have a heart-to-heart conversation with him, after all Aang deserved at least this.

"Aang, we should talk about yesterday and today."

"I thought we made amends on it, Katara?" Aang said.

"Well not really, but it just feels like you're cutting me out – just like when we crossed the Serpents Pass and it feels like you want nothing to do with me. Like you've moved on because what I told you." Katara said.

"You're partially wrong."

Katara looked in his gray eyes "What do mean?"

"I mean, that it wasn't my intention to cut you out – because it wasn't. I was in strife of my own feelings too, and I need to prepare for the Comet. I could easily lose my life in this war, and I thought this could be the last time we see each other. It just hurt so badly, not by what you said but how you reacted to my desperation." Aang said.

"I then convinced myself to move forward, because I can't let the world burn because the play toyed with my feelings and what happened on that balcony. I needed to concentrate on my duty as the Avatar, but what good was it doing me when I couldn't even concentrate at all? After all my mind was focusing on what was happening between us." Aang continued, Katara was in disbelief of what Aang said – she thought he had given up on her completely.

"Really? That outburst with Zuko wasn't you? It doesn't make sense." Katara said, cupping her left elbow with her right hand.

"Yes, I guess Zuko got annoyed because I wasn't performing my Firebending very well. Zuko can get impatient at times. It just came out wrong and he yelled at you, Zuko shouldn't have done that. There was no need to do that." Katara smiled at this, and Aang could see the sparkle in her pretty blue eyes.

"Okay, but can I ask you something?" Katara said.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What do you want in life, Aang?" Katara said, and he was in slight shock by Katara's question, not something he expected her to ask.

"Um, besides world peace and making the world a happy one?"

"Yes, what else?" when Katara said this, Aang blushed because he knew what where this was going.

"I like helping people, but you already know that. If I come out of this war in one piece, I'm definitely going to fix up the Air Temples. First the Southern and the Western Air Temples, especially after what Sparky Sparky Boom Man and Azula did to the Western Air Temple, and of course the Southern Air Temple was my home – it has so many memories in there. It's the least I can do for Gyatso and the rest of my people." Katara looked disappointed, that's not what she wanted to hear – she was trying to get Aang to open up, but Katara knew she had the power to pry his thoughts and feelings from the confines of his mind.

"What about happiness, Aang?" Katara said, and Aang blushed at this kind of question.

"H-hapiness-s?" Aang shuddered.

"Yes." Katara smiled confidently, it was working.

"W-well, you remember Aunt Wu, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember her. She told our fortunes."

"Yes, she told me that she didn't see much happiness… love in my life, I mean." Aang said, blushing. When Aang said this, Katara then realized at the epitome of what Aang was feeling. Katara realized that he must feel awful that his entire life would devote to his duty, and nothing else.

"Perhaps Aunt Wu was wrong, nobody's future is written yet. Each of our futures is up to all of us, to make it a good one." Katara said.

"Huh? Wow, I've never thought of it like that. I remember Aunt Wu saying that I had the power to shape my own destiny, but at the time I thought she was just saying that and at the time it worked and I believed it. I guess it takes hearing that same thing from somebody you know, to realize that it's really true." Aang said, suddenly he had an idea that made him feel warm inside and his heart was beating out of chest.

"What did Aunt Wu tell of you, Katara?" Katara blushed and smiled at this question.

"Well, she kind of said of the man who I would marry someday. He is a very powerful bender, she said." Katara said.

"Yeah, I know… I guess." Aang whispered sheepishly while poking his fingers rather nervously.

"You what? What are you a Mindbender or something that you can read minds?" Katara was completely startled by this.

"Well, I kind of eavesdropped on you. You see, at the time I had the biggest crush on you." Katara blushed at this.

"_I shouldn't have said that…"_ Aang thought in his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to, I guess you were kind of oblivious, things got in the way or you just didn't see me that way?" Aang said.

Katara was dumbfounded and all she could say was "Wow…" and Aang looked a little disappointed.

"What about now?" Katara said, she had to keep conversation – she didn't want a repeat of the last two days where conversation was short or the other got cold feet because they couldn't escape the true reality.

"I've changed, Katara. What I feel now is not what I once used to feel, I've grown a little and things are different now more than ever." Katara's heart was breaking in two; her so called confusion was blowing up in her face. Aang, the most complete, gentle, loving and devoted person she knew besides her mother was giving up on her. Katara had some hope that he'd forget what happened the last two days and come to a mutual understanding with her but she thought that he wasn't going to have none of that, Katara felt that Aang wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"Aang…" Katara said, she was denying him that choice of words.

"Listen, Katara – I want to tell you that…"

"No! Don't tell me to listen, Aang! After all we've been through together! I'm sorry what I've said the last couple of days, I was an idiot. I was trying to get you to concentrate on the war, I was doing it to protect you! I failed to protect my mother and it feels like I'm failing you! Please don't cut me out, Aang! I was just-" that was all that Aang needed to hear, she was in love.

Aang silenced her rambling with a kiss and he didn't need to say anything. That kiss did all the talking, but it took a few seconds for Katara to realize what was happening, and she grabbed the sides of his face. Aang grabbed Katara by the waist, as her bare tummy was in sync with his own. Katara held his orange robe tightly, and deepened the kiss as their tongues danced in their mouths together. It was a solid 5 minutes since then, and they slowly parted in which Aang looked deeply into her ocean blue sapphire eyes.

"I was just going to say, what I feel is no longer just a crush." Aang said.

"I love you, Katara." Aang continued.

"I love you, too." Katara said.

"Can I ask you something, Aang?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You have to promise me, please."

"Okay, I promise – but what is it?"

"Come back to me, Aang. That's all I need." Katara said.

"Don't worry; I won't fail again this time because I promise you."

"That's not what I worry about; I believe you can defeat him. But I don't think I can take it if you didn't come back." Katara was still troubled and Aang looked at her and he saw her eyes welling up with tears and Aang put a hand on her shoulder.

"The spirits are counting on me to defeat him and return; after all I'm the last Airbender. If I lose then when it comes time for an Air Nomad Avatar to be reincarnated, the cycle will be broken. I must succeed." **(Cue Back to the Future theme, sorry couldn't resist! lol)**

"I believe in you." Katara said as she went to give Aang a hug.

"It's getting kind of late, we should go to bed."

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight, Aang."

"Good night." Aang attempted to kiss Katara, but she put a finger on his lips.

"Hey, it wasn't my intention to kiss your finger! That's not fair!"

"Aang, we should wait till after the war. Besides, we shouldn't really just rush into a relationship – it isn't proper. Sokka may do it, but I won't. Zuko was smart not to do that with his girlfriend, because he needed to train you." Aang was slightly downcast.

"Ugh, you are such a tease, Katara!" Aang crossed his arms.

"I know Aang, I know." Katara giggled to herself, and Aang smiled. Then they went off to bed.

* * *

**dcp1992: **Thanks!

**Kataang-is-MYLIFE: **I try, hehe. BTW, "EIP" stands for the episode "Ember Island Players"

**kataangian:** Thanks! That means alot!


End file.
